Doux Rêve
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Le rêve est toujours mieux que la réalité... ou l'inverse...


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Doux rêve !**

Allen bailla de fatigue. Voilà un moment, un moment qu'il discutait avec ses amis, dans le réfectoire. Il rentrait d'une mission éprouvante et il était épuisé.

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! dit Allen, en réprimant un énième baillement.

Il prit congé de ses compagnons qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leur façon.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, direction son lit bien douillet. Entrée, il alla prendre une douche, avant de s'allonger, dans son lit, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux que le sommeil le gagna, l'emmenant aux pays des rêves.

Le Maudit ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, une porte apparut devant son lit.

"Je rêve encore", se dit l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

La porte s'ouvrit, lentement, révélant la présence d'une personne, celle de Tyki Mikk.

Allen ouvrit des yeux agrandis de surprise, ses joues se teintèrent de rouges, lorsqu'il remarqua la tenue du Noah du Plaisir. Ce dernier ne portait qu'un pantalon noir assez moulant pour seul vêtement, laissant voir son torse mâte et musclé, sa cicatrice ne l'enlaidissant nullement. Ses longs cheveux étaient humides et libres. Des gouttes d'eaux dévalaient lentement le torse le ventre de Tyki, troublant l'innocent Allen.

-Tyki, murmura le Maudit, ses neurones, étant déconnectés en voyant cet Apollon devant lui, si sexy et si désirable.

Le Noah sourit, d'un sourire pervers, en s'approchant d'Allen, pétrifié. Il s'assit à côté de lui, avant de se pencher, pour s'emparait de ses lèvres tentatrice, dans un baiser, des plus passionné. Tyki, attira Allen sur ses genoux, avant que le Maudit enroule ses jambes autour de reins du Noah du plaisir. Lorsque leurs bassins se frôlèrent, ils gémirent de plaisir.

Allen eut une dernière pensée cohérente, avant de se laissait complètement aller aux divines sensations que lui procuraient Tyki.

"J'adore ce rêve !" ensuite l'esprit d'Allen se déconnecta définitivement.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient à pleines bouches, comme si leurs vie en dépendaient. Les bras d'Allen s'enroulèrent, soudain, autour du cou du Noah. Tandis que se dernier promenait ses douces mains sur le dos du Maudit, l'effleurant parfois de ses doigts, faisant frémir de plaisir l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Après quelques minutes, de ce chaste échange, Tyki passa à la vitesse supérieur, il allongea, l'innocent Allen sur le lit, en ce mettant au-dessus de lui. Ses lèvres partirent dans le cou du plus jeune, passa sa langue humide sur la peau pâle, aspira la chair faisant gémir le Maudit, qui passaient ses mains dans le dos musclé de son futur amant.

Le Noah continua sa douce torture, faisant plusieurs suçons, assez visible, dans le cou pâle d'Allen, avant descendre vers ses tétons durcis, laissant une trainée humide sur le torse du Maudit. Il prit un téton en bouche, le léchant, le mordillant, alors qu'une de ses mains caressait et pinçait l'autre téton délaissé. L'exorciste cria de plaisir face à ses sensations jusqu'alors inconnues de lui.

-Tu es si sensible, mon petit Allen. Tu m'excite tellement, souffla Tyki, d'une voix emplie de désir.

Le Noah arrêta de maltraiter les tétons rougis, pour descendre plus pas, beaucoup plus bas, passant sa langue dans le nombril d'Allen, qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Son exploration fut stoppée par le boxer que portait Allen. Tyki s'en débarrassa rapidement, révélant une érection fièrement dressée. Allen, la respiration erratique, gémit d'anticipation, en sentant le souffle chaud sur son sexe.

Le noah sourit vicieusement, avant de passer sa langue, sur toute la longueur de son amant, le faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Allen baîllonna sa bouche d'une de ses main, l'autre étant occupée à serrer le drap du lit.

Tyki remonta vers le visage d'Allen, lui enlevant sa main.

-Je préfère entendre ta douce voix, lui souffla-t-il, pasant sa langue sur les lèvres d'Allen, avant de redescendre pour continuer sa douce torture. Il prit ensuite la virilité du Maudit, dans sa bouche, faisant crier encore plus fort Allen de plaisir.

Il s'arrêta, pour présenter trois doigts à Allen, qui les lécha avec application. Tandis que le Noah du plaisir déposaient des baisers dans le cou d'Allen. Après quelques instants, Tyki reprit ses doigts, les jugeant assez humidifiés.

Il voulut continuer sa torture, quand la voix enrouée de plaisir d'Allen se fit entendre.

-Attends, enlève tes vêtements avant, je veux te voir nu.

Tyki sourit, avant de retirer son pantalon et son boxer un peu trop à l'étroit dedans. Il soupira d'aise lorsque ce fut fait.

Allen retint sa respiration et ouvrit les yeux de surprise en voyant la virilité pleinement éveillée de son amant. Elle était grosse et grande.

Le Noah sourit fièrement, en voyant la réaction d'Allen. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce côté. Loin de là.

Il repartit ensuite à l'assaut du corps du Maudit. Reprenant son sexe dans sa bouche, tout en mettant un doigt assez lentement en Allen, qui ne le sentit même pas, trop submergé dans le plaisir que lui procurait son ennemi, le deuxième passa moins bien, Allen ayant une sensation d'inconfort, Tyki attendit avant de les faire bouger, laissant l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs s'habituait, avant de mettre le troisième et dernier doigt. Allen eut un peu mal, mais il n'y pensa presque pas, Tyki s'occupant de sa virilité, passant sa langue autour de son membre, faisant des va et viens de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans la bouche du Noah qui avala sa semence. Ensuite, le Noah enleva ses doigts et le mit à quatre pattes. Tyki derrière lui, Allen sentit son sexe contre son entrée. Avant que le Noah ne s'enfonce d'un coup sec en lui, le faisant crier de douleur, Allen mit sa tête dans son oreiller. Tyki fit tout pour le détendre, faisant de long va et viens sur le sexe d'Allen qui reprit de la vigueur.

"Il est un peu trop réel mon rêve ", pensa le Maudit, avant que le Noah du plaisir ne commence à s'enfoncer en lui, d'abord lentement pour qu'il n'est pas trop mal. Soudain, Tyki toucha la prostate d'Allen.

-AAAAAAAAH, encore !, cria le Maudit, toutes pensées cohérentes disparaissant de son esprit au profit du plaisir, du plaisir et encore du plaisir. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Tyki, continua, touchant à chaque fois le point qui faisait hurler le petit exorciste.

-Plus vite ! Plus fort ! réclamait Allen n'étant plus qu'une boule de plaisir.

Son amant obéissait avec joie. Ils étaient tout les deux proches de la délivrance. Tyki le pilonnait toujours plus fort et plus vite, ses mouvements se faisant presque violents. Au bout de quelques minutes, Allen jouit sur le lit, criant ou plutôt hurlant le nom de son compagnon.

-Tyyyyyyyykiiiiiiiii !

Le Noah le suivit , se mordant le lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir, en se déversant dans le corps de son amant.

Epuisés, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, reprenant leur souffle.

Peut de temps après, ils reprirent de nouveaux ébats, jusqu'au petit matin. Avant que le sommeil ne les prennent.

Allen se réveilla tard dans la matinée, en souriant, ayant rêvé de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret, étant un ennemi. Il s'étira en baillant. Quand soudain, une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son postérieur. Un doute se fit dans son esprit.

"Mon Dieu, dites moi que se n'était qu'un rêve " paniqua-t-il, intérieurement. Il se leva enroulé dans un drap nu, la semence de son amant coulant sur ses cuisses, voyant des suçons visibles dans son cou et sur son torse. Il s'effondra au sol.

-Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai perdu ma virginité hier... avec un Noah, avec Tyki ! dit-il, avant de partir prendre une douche, effaçant toute trace de la nuit dernière.

Il s'habilla et parti au réfectoire comme si de rien n'était, marchant un peu en canard.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Allen. Tu marches bizarre, aujourd'hui, dit Lavi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Allen rougit mais ne répondit rien. Un peu honteux mais aussi heureux, la nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse.

Tyki, une fois Allen, endormi, repassa la porte, pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait passé une agréable nuit, bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi Allen était si consentant. Pas que ça le dérangé bien au contraire. Avoir un Allen gémissant et très réceptif, c'était merveilleux. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait envie. Il prit une chemise, avant de quitter ses appartement, il croisa Road, en chemin.

-Bonjour, alors comment s'est passé ta nuit, sourit perversement la jeune fille.

-Excellente merci, lui répondit Tyki, souriant. Merci pour ton aide.

-Mais de rien, voyons. Que ne ferais je pas pour toi.

Il partirent ensuite rejoindre le reste des noah.

Finalement, le rêve n'en était pas un, c'était la réalité. La prochaine fois Allen se méfierait. Enfin...Peut être.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
